


I think I remember

by queen_egotist



Series: Symphony Stories [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Elementary, Day 3, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SouMako Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egotist/pseuds/queen_egotist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto hated bugs for his dear life. So, why do they have to catch it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I remember

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed as always.  
> Prompt by my BFF [aniprincess_13](aniprincess13.tumblr.com)  
>  **SouMako Week Day 3 - _Elementary / Post Graduation_**  
>  I did both. ♥
> 
> Enjoy!

Makoto had a huge problem. A very huge one. It’s something that he never had to do in his entire life. It was a huge obstacle indeed. Why on earth does he have to do this? He sighed. Well, at least it was not any trial of courage because he would definitely back out. Of all activities during a trip, why do they have to catch beetles?

It was definitely a problem for Makoto. He doesn’t like ghosts, more so than bugs. These creatures are disturbing and filthy-looking. The green-eyed cringed at the thought. He is one of the tallest boys in the class, but definitely not the bravest. Their teacher told them that they could catch any beetle of any size and put it on a glass jar later as they were going to use it the next day for another activity.

Makoto wandered on their designated area with some other kids from his class, looking for a beetle. He tried looking on a tree, but was startled as he was faced with a large centipede instead. He shrieked his life out and ran away from the area. When he stopped to steady his breathing, he realized that he was in unfamiliar place. Being someone with a bad sense of direction, he felt entirely helpless. Tears started to pool on his eyes as he tried to contain his fear.

It was almost sundown and he still couldn't find his way back. It’ll be trouble if it rained. He prayed to the gods for the weather. He decided to stay where he was at the moment, wandering will not help him return. He trusted his inability to find his way, however, he must do something.

His stomach growled. He hadn't eaten anything since lunch time and he felt tired from pointless walking. He sat near a tree and hugged both his legs together. He wanted to cry again.

“Tachibana?” Makoto jumped on his feet and searched for the owner of the voice. Forgetting his fatigue in light of help coming, he got up and ran to the direction where he thought he heard the voice.

As he ran, he bumped onto someone and fell on his butt. He looked up and saw someone unexpected, “Yamazaki-kun? Why are you here?”

The teal-eyed boy offered his hand to help the brunette in standing up, “You suddenly vanished during the activity and the teachers were really worried. Everybody’s been looking for you for hours.”

Green eyes sparkled, he was happy that someone was able to find him, “How did you find me?”

Yamazaki scratched his nape, handing him a familiar piece of cloth, “I found this, southwest from here. I thought you’ll be in this area and coincidentally, I was right. ”

Makoto took the cloth and smiled brightly, “Wow! It’s like you have nose of hunting dog or something.”

Yamazaki shot him a glare, “I don’t really like being called a hunting dog, you lost puppy!”

The brunette snickered, “Thank you.”

A faint tinge of pink appeared on Sousuke’s cheeks, “It’s nothing.” He pulled Makoto’s arm, “We need to go before it gets dark. Come on.”

Makoto followed, but stopped abruptly, “Wait! I still don’t have a beetle for tomorrow’s activity.”

“Don’t worry, I managed to get 2 beetles. I’ll give the other one when we return,” Yamazaki tugged his arm, hurrying him on his tracks.

“Thanks a lot Yamazaki-kun! I owe you!” replied the brunette.

“Yeah, you owe two favors in the future,” told the teal-eyed. “First I found you and then I gave you my beetle.”

“As long as I can give it, I’ll do anything you ask,” answered Makoto enthusiastically. “And please Yamazaki-kun, call me Makoto.”

The older boy nodded, “Call me Sousuke then.”

“Thanks a lot, Sousuke!” said the brunette as they passed by a river.

* * *

 

“So you remember now, Makoto?” Sousuke asked the brunette whose face was buried underneath a pile of books.

Makoto bit his lip, trying to solve a particular question, “I think I remember. ”

The older man approached him and snaked his hands on the other’s waist, “So, two favors, Makoto.”

Makoto was startled with the touch and pushed Sousuke away. Escaping to the far end of the room, he hugged a pillow to protect himself, “It’s our finals, Sousuke!”

“So?” replied Sousuke, making his way to the corner.

“After finals, we can do it,” Makoto adjusted his glasses, attempting to cover his obvious blush.

“Tsk, fine then, but don’t you dare ran away from me this time,” agreed the other.

To be honest, Makoto had forgotten his debt to Sousuke. It’s as if they've been together since that incident and he thought he already repaid it. It’s not that he was complaining, actually.

 


End file.
